Marisol Weasley
This roleplay character belongs to Rebekah Sherman and is an coming soon. |Age = |Alias = * Mari (by friends and family) * 'Sol (by Jacob) * Sierra |Title = * * * Smuggler * * |Signature = |Died = |species = Human |gender = Femle |height = 5'0" |hair = Dark brown |eyes = Amber |skin = Tanned |family = * Jacob Weasley (husband) * Mateo Weasley (son) * Azra Weasley (daughter) * Evita Weasley (daughter) * Faizel Weasley (son) * Nadiyya Weasley (daughter) * Luciano Weasley (son) * Zahra Weasley (daughter) * Safiya Weasley (daughter) * Artemio Molinero (father) † * Zuhaira Molinero (née Antar) (mother) * Ali Antar (cousin) * Zakiya Antar (née Nazari) (cousin-in-law) † * Nizar Antar (cousin) * Khayri Antar (uncle) † * Faiza Antar (née Yahmi) (aunt, by marriage) † * Apolonia Cardozo (née Molinero) (aunt) * Sebastián Cardozo (uncle, by marriage) * Álvaro Cardozo (cousin) * Arthur Weasley (brother-in-law) *Molly Weasley (née Prewett) (sister-in-law) *Bill Weasley (nephew) *Fleur Weasley (née Delacour) (niece-in-law) * Charlie Weasley (nephew) * Nick Weasley (née McIntyre) (niece-in-law) * Darcy Weasley (great niece) * Athena Weasley (great niece) * Duncan Weasley (great nephew) *Percy Weasley (nephew) † *George Weasley (nephew) *Lasse Weasley (né Karppinen) (nephew-in-law) * Silja Weasley (great niece) * Mikael Weasley (great nephew) * Madeline Weasley (great niece) * Fred Weasley (nephew) * Beth Weasley (née Venning) (niece-in-law) * Ron Weasley (nephew) * Hermione Granger (niece-in-law) * Ginny Longbottom (née Weasley) (niece) * Neville Longbottom (nephew-in-law) * Richard Weasley (brother-in-law) † * Jo Weasley (née Tyler) (sister-in-law) † * Lyn Weasley (niece) * Dean Thomas (nephew-in-law) * Ed Weasley (nephew) * Tris Weasley (nephew) * Tilly Weasley (niece) *Dartagnan Weasley (brother-in-law) *Lionel Lovegood-Weasley (nephew) *Irving 'Irve' Lovegood-Weasley (nephew) *Adeline Lovegood-Weasley (neice) *Beryl Lovegood-Weasley (neice) † *Rufus Lovegood-Weasley (nephew) † *Miriam 'Mira' Lovegood-Weasley (neice) *Septimus Weasley (father-in-law) † *Cedrella Weasley (née Black) (mother-in-law) † *Weasley family (in-laws) * Molinero Family * Antar Family |Animagus = (registered) |Boggart = |Wand = 14", Maple, Thunderbird feather, springy and surprisingly sturdy. The wand seems to have been used as a paintbrush at one point, splashes of iridecent paint litter the wands surface, giving the elegantly carved wand a rainbow sheen. The handle is decorated with charms she's picked up over the years, attached by their threads with a permanent sticking charm. |jukebox = I Feel Love (Donna Summer) |Patronus = |House = Wampus |Loyalty = *Order of the Phoenix * **Wampus **Wampus Quidditch team (seeker) * (during exchange program) ** (during exchange program) *Muggle-Born Network *Weasley family |job = * Potioneer (formerly, still as a hobby) * Alchemist (mostly as a hobby) * Floor manager at _____ Magical Restaurant |hideg = -}} Marison "Mari" Nua Weasley (née Molinero) is a and is the daughter of Artemio and Zuhaira Molinero (née Antar). She is married to Jacob Weasley and they have seven children together, Mateo, Azra, Evita, Faizel, Nadiyya, Luciano and the twins Safiya and Zahra. Biography Early Life Ilvermorny Years Earlier Years Hogwarts Exchange Year Final Year First Wizarding War The Aftermath Second Wizarding War Muggle-Born Network Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Etymology Trivia References Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Harry Potter Witch Category:Ilvermorny Student Category:Ilvermorny Alumni Category:Ilvermorny-Hogwarts Exchange Category:Wampus House Category:Wampus Quidditch Team Category:Wampus Alumni Category:Prefect Category:Wampus Prefect Category:Head Girl Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Potioneers Category:Alchemists Category:Floor Manager Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Order Member Category:Seeker Category:Quidditch Players Category:Quidditch Captain Category:Female OC Category:Female Character Category:TheSnailQueen Category:Half-Blood Category:Molinero Family Category:Antar Family Category:Weasley Family Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Solberg Duo Fans Category:Auberon Fans Category:Xavier Mattern fan Category:Mexican witches Category:Spanish Speakers Category:Aster Atwood-Prewett fan Category:HP TheSnailQueen